The New Boy in School (Original Version)
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: The original and darker version of The New Boy in School.


_**A/N: Hey guys, it's me K29 with a new story! So this story is the original version of The New Boy in School. This is the one that I had envisioned for a long time. Unfortunately, after several reviewing by myself I deemed that this version is way darker than I expected so in the end i toned down a lot of the elements in the story and thus from there, the second, less violent version of TNBiS was born. But still, even that story still retain some of the dark elements of this original version.**_

_**I am planning to update this story and the other one in tandem so you guys can get a side by side comparison. But this also means I cannot go further in the second version before the original version could catch up so sorry guys, that means there would probably no update for the second version of TNBiS before I catch up all the way to its latest chapter.**_

_**Anyway I think this is all that I can say for now, I hope you guys enjoy it and let's just dive in!.**_

**X – X – X **

The dark and empty hall was interrupted with the arrival of a wolf wearing an all black clothing. Almost nothing of his limb can be seen except a small part of his hand. The wolf continues to walk forward until he stops dead on track. Why is he here? In this… uninhabited place. There are signs of lighting here and there but all of them are turned off. He is waiting patiently, not moving an inch.

Dozens of eyes light up in the darkness. Menacing and terrifying. Glowing red of unfiltered rage. And yet despite all that, the wolf in question does not tremble. He merely look at the eyes with anticipation.

One pair of the red eyes look down. A dimly glowing clipboard appeared on its hands. With such lighting only few things can be seen. Its hands and a part of its lower arm. Other than that darkness still shrouding upon them. The eyes carefully inspect the clipboard that happens to have a few X-Ray photos. And it is not looking good.

Shattered jaws. Broken bones. Cracked skull. Fractured Ribs. Heavy concussion and an obvious sign of massive brain damage. It finishes its inspection and handles it to the person in the middle of the lineup. The wolf before them tensed.

"You know well why we summon you here, don't you?" The wolf in the middle spoke with such gruff voice. "Yes. Yes I do" His short reply came. "You have failed us._ Again._" "I did not" He objected. The person slams the clipboard into what it seems like an metal table, splitting it in half. Loud ringing voice boomed through the hall.

"DO NOT DENY THE TRUTH!" He thundered. He grabs on of the X-Ray photo and hold it for the wolf to see. "THIS… IS A PRODUCT OF YOUR FAILURE. A FAILURE OF MANTAINING YOUR ANGER!" He roared. "YOU ALMOST KILLED FIVE PEOPLE! ALL BECAUSE YOU CANNOT CONTAIN YOUR ANGER!".

The wolf had enough. "I DID IT BECAUSE I DO WHAT I MUST! DEFEND OUR FAMILY HONOR! I DID IT BECAUSE I KNOW DAMN WELL IF I DIDN'T I WOULD BE A DISGRACE! TO ALL OF YOU!".

"NEARLY SMASHING SOMEONE'S SKULL TO PIECES AND NEARLY DISEMBOWELING A PERSON DOES NOT COUNT OF DEFENDING OUR HONOR! IT'S A MURDER!"

"A MURDER THAT I WOULD COMMIT IF IT'S NECESSARY AND THAT WAS NECESSARY!"

The wolf in the middle growls but instead decide not to push him further, knowing what would happen if he did.

The wolf beside the middle one, a female apparently, clears her throat. "Defending our honor indeed. We appreciate it. But we disapprove the method that you take. Such violence is unnecessary" She said. The wolf in the shadow snorts. "Keep in mind that they almost rape my sister. I suppose such violence is a must". "My sister is my everything. I will keep her safe from all harm. I am her brother. Her protector. So if I didn't do my duty I am not a good brother" The female sighs and leans back. A male wolf, second from the right, stands up. "All of those years training… gone in an instant. We taught you how to keep your composure and yet, you went all out like a beast". "I know my limits. I know when to stay calm and when to act. And that act was justified".

The wolf in the middle rises again. "Humphrey…" He started. The wolf – Humphrey – tensed. "Apologize for my outburst. I was… disappointed". "I should've known better. You are a spitting image of me in my youth. I thought I could vanquish the living demon inside you but in the end… I can only suppress it".

Humphrey's ears fell flat against his head. "I announce that his act was justified and necessary. He had defended our family's honor and I am proud of it. Even when his methods… were a bit extreme". "They will survive fortunately. If they didn't you could've face a lifetime sentence or even worse, death sentence" The wolf in the middle said.

"But this problem does not end here" He added. "Because of this event. You are no longer allowed to go to the current school you attend. We have searched and found the best candidate for a replacement". "Which is?" Humphrey asked.

"Jasper City High School" he answered.

Humphrey tensed again. "We have arranged everything for you. And fortunately for you the first semester had already finished when you pulled that gruesome stunt. That means you don't have to repeat the first semester and go straight to the second one".

"We suggest you to pack your things from now since school will start in two weeks. We will help you to ease the job" He said. "You are dismissed".

Humphrey nodded and turn his back to them and start to walk away. "Wait! We almost forgot something". Humphrey turns back facing them. "Give him the briefcase". One of the wolves in stand up and walk up to Humphrey. The wolf hands the briefcase to Humphrey.

"Open it".

Humphrey opens it, revealing a dozen of vials lined up against each other. The vials were securely placed on top of a layer of soft material to keep it from being cracked or smashed open in case of being dropped.

"Because of this, we must enforce you to take a daily dose of the substance to keep your mental state stable. We will continue to supply you with it until we deem that you are stable enough. Do not try to fool us because we will ask your sister if you have taken a dose".

Humphrey gazed upon the glowing blue vials. He simply closes it and clicked the clasps back.

The wolf in the middle then stands up and walk to Humphrey. He gives him a full face mask made from titanium with the eyes glowing red. "Remember, do not waste this chance".

Humphrey walks away from them before disappearing into the darkness.

**X – X – X **

A soft knocking on the door caused a sleeping girl on a couch to jolted out of her sleep. She hurriedly goes to the door and when the door opens she immediately hugs the person. "I miss you Humphrey" She sobbed. Humphrey effortlessly carry her with one hand while still holding the briefcase on the other as he makes his way to the couch. He placed the briefcase beside the couch before kicking his shoes off and lay down on the couch with the girl on top of him.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm here now" He whispered. The girl nods and look into his eyes. "S-So, how was it?" "It went better than I expected. But still I got some bad news" He said. The girl tensed. "We can't go to our current school anymore. We will attend a different one because of my act". The girl, still sobbing, wipe the tears from her face and cup her brother's face. "Humphrey it's fine. I have you. You have me. We are in this together. It doesn't matter where we go because I know I can always count on you".

Humphrey smiles. "Thank you Luna. That means a lot to me". She smiles back and kiss his cheek. "So where are we going?".

"Jasper City High School". "That's not so bad. It is an upgrade in fact. Best high school in Canada right?" "It's not the school that I am worried about". Luna tilts her head in confusion.

"It's the city itself. Jasper City. The largest city in the world but also with one the highest crime rate in the world".


End file.
